


Act of Self Defense

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Demon Summoning, Fear, Gen, Multi, Self-Defense, beetlebabes dni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Betelgeuse helps protect Lydia when someone follows her home and the rest of the family decides to teach her how to defend herself from future problems.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	Act of Self Defense

Footsteps echoed down the alley. Lydia walked faster, looking over her shoulder. She had walked this way home a figurative thousand times before and this was the first time she’d felt scared. The footsteps got louder and Lydia ducked into a doorway and closed the door before sliding a chair in front of it so whoever was following her couldn’t get in and possibly hurt her (for now at least).

“Betelgeuse,” she whispered quietly, a single tear escaping her eye. She needed him, as a friend, right now and he was the only one who could use his powers to bring harm to whoever it was that was following her. “Betelgeuse! Betelgeuse!” 

It happened in a flash. At the same time as the lights started flickering ominously, the door was forced open and the chair that was blocking it was thrown in Lydia’s path. She shut her eyes, preparing for the worst, only to open them again when she felt herself being pushed out of the way. Turning her head to the side, she saw the chair that had been thrown at her was now lodged in the wall and a series of long cracks had formed around the area of impact. Turning her attention over towards the scene in front of her, she could see the guy that had followed her on her way home on the ground and Betelgeuse situated in between the two of them with his hand outstretched and glowing. It looked as if he was possessing the guy. At least, that was what Lydia could see. Her vision was too blurry to really take a look. 

She mustered a weak noise and passed out just as Betelgeuse took care of the guy and sent him running and screaming out of the building. Lydia shifted a little and Betelgeuse used his powers to levitate her into the air and teleport the two of them back to the Maitland-Deetz house. After all, Lydia did need the rest from all the trauma, right?

When she came to, she found she was in bed with all her family surrounding her. She suppressed a smile and Barbara was the first to smile back, sitting down on the bed and reaching out to stroke Lydia’s hair.

“Oh good, she’s awake,” the female ghost said with relief.”How are you feeling, Lydia, sweetheart? Betelgeuse teleported into the living room and levitated you onto the couch, told us he had a feeling you were in trouble judging by the tone of voice you used to summon him. What happened?”

“I- I was being followed walking home today. Couldn’t even tell what he looked like even by looking over my shoulder at him,” said Lydia with tears in her eyes. “His figure was too dark to identify in the shadows. I could take care of and defend myself but I was too scared to do so.”

“You did get away, pumpkin, didn’t you?” her dad asked as Barbara stood up and went to stand over near Adam. Lydia nodded and sat up in bed.

“I know I got defensive when I used that bad art to stab Betelgeuse and protect the rest of you,” admitted Lydia with a sigh. Betelgeuse shuddered at the memory, clearly not wanting to remember it. “But I’m gonna need to defend myself with actual, real weapons and my instincts to fight all the bad people I encounter off. Could any of you teach me? Sorry if what I said upset you, Beej. No offense.”

“None taken.”

Charles felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and left to take the call, Delia went to go reorganize her crystals, and that left the Maitlands and Betelgeuse to help teach her. The problem, though, was that Adam didn’t know how to defend himself, Betelgeuse would just get a little too violent with his techniques, and Barbara was a little too badass when it came to defending herself. 

“Betelgeuse?” 

Betelgeuse nodded and the Maitlands stepped back. Betelgeuse summoned a knife and held it out to Lydia. “Okay, so, the first thing you do with this knife is-.”

Adam rushed forward in a speed that he didn’t know he could run, grabbing the knife from Betelgeuse before Lydia could take it. “Woah, woah, woah, she doesn’t need you to give her a knife. What if she swings it around and hurts herself with it?” 

“She’ll be fine. The blade was rubber after all.”

“Rubber? The blade was rubber?” Adam held up the knife and put his fingertips on the tip of the sharp blade. “Does this look like a rubber blade to you?”

Betelgeuse reached out as Adam removed his fingertips from the tip of the blade and made the blade jiggle a lit as he gently pushed at it with the tip of one of his fingers. “See. A rubber blade. Told you so. I’d like to see you try to teach Lydia how to defend herself, sexy. She could learn a lot from you. Oh wait, that’s right! You can’t defend yourself because you didn’t learn how to,” he teased. “You didn’t even defend yourself from me every time I dipped you into a kiss.”

“No!” he said, surprised. “I know how to defend myself. I was taught that in school during the annual martial arts week. All four years of high school, I picked up on the skills needed to defend myself.”

“Well, if you know how to defend yourself, try your hand at defending yourself against this here shadow demon I’m going to summon, sexy,” said Betelgeuse with a smirk as he summoned said shadow demon.

It growled and Adam just stopped, panicked, and screamed like a girl, running out of the room at full speed.

“I guess I have to be the one who teaches Lydia all the proper techniques for self defense then,” sighed Barbara as she heard Adam start throwing things around the living room in a frenzy with his powers. “So, first things first-.”

**Author's Note:**

> Barbara: Lydia, I’m going to give you a demonstration of flipping people over your shoulder.
> 
> Barbara: *grabs a hold of Betelgeuse’s arm and flips him over her shoulder*
> 
> What? This was funny. I wanted to add it.


End file.
